


Support Me

by AristaStarfyr



Series: Omegaverse [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Turtlecest, Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaStarfyr/pseuds/AristaStarfyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No money is made for writing fanworks!  I live off love and kudos.<br/>Here be the other side of the coin, how Donnie and Mikey react to Raph and Leo's ...indiscretions.  They also aren't as heavily linked to the Alpha gene as their brothers are which leads to some interesting revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support Me

For once, it wasn't Leo or his alarm that got him up. It was Donnie's yelling. Donnie never threw a fit this early in the morning unless there was a failed experiment or he learned that Leo had tried making breakfast again or brew coffee. And this morning the turtle's voice was exceptionally shrill.

"I _told_ you! I told you and you still didn't listen to me! Hamato Leonardo, what in the blazes is going on through your head right now?!"

Mikey sat bolt upright as he listened. Donnie was screaming at Leo? Leo wasn't backing down, however. "I'm perfectly _fine_ , Donatello! There's no reason for you to be freaking out!" 

"By Merlin's beard, do you even comprehend the ramifications of what could have happened?!"

"It _didn't._ " Leo sounded upset on that admission. Since he wasn't going to get any more sleep, Mikey started to rise, stretching out with a groan as he listened to the very public conversation. "You can relax, Donnie."

"Relax? Hah...Don't patronize me. I need to draw more blood now and figure out how to deal with you. At this point a double dose of that inhibitor--"

"Can we just not? It's not like we're going out on patrol. Let me deal with this."

"Letting you deal with this is going to get you _pregnant._ What would Master Splinter think?" 

"Don't drag Master Splinter into this--"

At that point another door slammed open and Mikey scrambled out of his room. He knew exactly what that sound meant and to have the Omegas arguing like this was a bad idea. Raph was well on his way towards the brothers, his face set into a sneer. "Quit yellin' at him, Brainiac."

Donnie was never one to back down from anyone when he was in full out tirade mode. He swerved, giving Raphael a glare of his own as he put himself between the Alpha and Leo. " _You_ are in no position to talk, Raphael! What the shell are you doing sneaking into his room anyway?"

"I was giving him a--that's none of your business!" 

Mikey barely made it to the group just as Splinter made an appearance. "ENOUGH!"

The sound of the rat's shout made everyone jump. Raph was the first to recover, already looking for an edge to make his argument valid. "I didn't do nuthin' he didn-"

" _[You will not talk back, son!]_ " Splinter shouting in Japanese was enough to make all the turtles flinch and feel like they were six. "Dojo, _now_. Michelangelo and Donatello will remain here." His eyes flashed true anger as he waited for his two eldest sons join him in the room. Raph hesitated, glaring at Donnie as Leo walked by past them, keeping his head high as his tail still wagged. Raphael's and Michelangelo's eyes both followed that tail much to Splinter's ire and Donnie's disappointment. Raph shoved a hand against Donnie's plastron, making him stagger back before Splinter's shout and Mikey deftly inserted himself between Raph and Don.

" _Don't._ " Michelangelo didn't show his serious side often, but even Raph pushed him to his limits on occasion. Mikey was usually the easy going guy of the bunch but Raph had the potential to push him too far. Pushing Donnie was enough to get Mike going and showing the other Alpha that he too, wouldn't accept the bullying. Mikey's glare didn't move Raph but Splinter's shout did and he stalked away, not bothering to look back. Mikey didn't move until the dojo was occupied with the three people and then he finally turned to Donnie. "D?" His face fell as he looked to his brother. Donnie was furious. The turtle was shaking as he held his fists stiffly to his sides while his eyes still sparked fire.

"Why don't those neanderthals _listen_ to me! I tell Leo not to deal with this on his own and then I find..I smell.." Very little rendered Donatello speechless and the fact that his brothers seemed to ignore his warnings made him furious and defeated at the same time. A soft sound came from the olive turtle and his voice cracked a bit. "He didn't even bother to try and hide it!"

What was Donatello upset about, Mikey wondered. Was it because Leo didn't really listen to Don or was it because Leo and Raph were together while he and Don hadn't really hooked up yet? That was a truly interesting concept considering Donatello was interested more on the science aspect of their predicament. Wasn't he? "Come on." Mikey didn't give the taller turtle room to protest as he grabbed Donnie's hand and pulled him into the pit. "You need five minutes of not thinking about how stupid our brothers are."

"That's all I can think about, Mike. It could have gone horribly wrong. What if Raph didn't restrain himself?"

"Ah! But he did! And he couldn't have done it without you and those inhibitors you trained him with." When Michelangelo found a silver lining anywhere, he latched onto it like a starving dog took a hold of a bone. "So yeah, they're dumb but they aren't mindless animals, Donnie. They're our brothers and all of this stuff? It's new and scary and ...sit." Lecturing his tall brother while he was still standing and Mike had to strain to look up at him wasn't working. As soon as Donnie sat Mikey plunked down on his lap to keep him still. "New and scary and it's an adrenaline high. You give us all the technical manual bits but when you're really riding that roller coaster, it's a totally different concept we're dealing with."

Donatello razzed against the statement, pouting as he crossed his arms over his chest. While he was more than aware of Mikey hanging on him, he chose to ignore it. After all, Michelangelo stared at Leo's tail, too. And it wasn't that Donnie couldn't appreciate Leo's skill and muscle and athleticism...it just seemed that it was all that an Alpha was after. Donatello was the exact opposite and more than anything he was reminded by them all as to how unattractive a brain was-even if they didn't know that's what they were telling him through their actions.

Donnie wasn't arguing which meant that he was listening. Mikey plunged on ahead. "What if you chose not to look at our blood all those years ago? Where would we be now? Splinter would be pulling his whiskers out over us, or worse. Raph would have outted us because those urges wouldn't be controlled. We'd probably already have kids because we wouldn't know any better. How totally freaky would that be? Can you imagine the look on Leo's face if he was told that he was pregnant?" Michelangelo laughed, bloating out his plastron as far as his flexibility would allow. "He'd be waddling through katas!"

The olive turtle smiled a bit, looking away to stare at the blank television. Mike was all grins as he watched his brother process what was said, knowing that he'd gotten through to him. "You're right. We'd be in worse straits had I not discovered the Alpha gene in us. We wouldn't have anything to try and get us through this." Brown eyes were softer now as he turned to look at the smaller turtle. Their dynamic was different than the traditional Alpha/Omega set up. Mikey was shorter and smaller and his favorite spot was curled up on Donnie's lap. Well, a _turtle_ with the Alpha mutation was as far from the tradition as one could get. Not once did they ever follow conformity so why should they start now? It seemed ridiculous to do so now that Don had a moment to think about it.

"Yep! Up the sewer without a paddle." Mikey went as far as to nose Donnie's cheek, keeping the small thrill to himself when he wasn't pushed away. "We don't say it enough-and I know Raph doesn't, but we owe you, D."

"Even when you look at Leo's tail?" Red-brown eyes slid back over to Mikey's blue ones.

So _that_ was the thing that had been bothering Donatello! Sure, Leo's tail was alluring, but Michelangelo only watched it. He would wait for hours, bouncing around in Donnie's lab and touching all the things he wasn't supposed to just to see if Donnie would let his own control slip a little. So far the taller turtle was impecible. "It's nice to look at!" The smaller turtle started defensively. "I'd look at yours too, if I saw it waving about. But you know what? That doesn't even matter. I get to see _you._ Even if I have to get on my tippy toes to look you in the eye."

Clearly Donatello hadn't processed beyond 'Tail Waving.' "I am _not_ going to start flipping my tail around like -like...like some hussy!"

"Well, that's good! I don't want Raph looking at your tail."

"You don't?" 

"Nope! He sees enough as it is. Your grace and reach. They way you stick out your tongue when you're _really_ concentrating on a project. He only appreciates the meds because of the immediate issues, not the long term effects. Do you think he thought ahead enough last night to go.. 'I can help a turtle out! Donnie gave me the tools to be able to train myself and not be a giant, throbbing piece of meat!' See, Leo doesn't know better. He's stuck in that breeding haze even if you did dope him up. And Raph has so much Alpha in him that if you hadn't done what you did, he'd be chasing anything including Leo's tail which would break both their hearts. But you know better and I would very much like a private showing one day." Mikey's voice dropped to a soft rumble as he pressed his lips to Donnie's jaw. "Maybe. I hope."

The quiet settled around them with the soft sounds of Raph and Leo getting the work out of their lives filtering from the dojo. A moment later and Donnie thread his fingers with Mikey's as he sighed. The lanky turtle shifted and for a moment Mikey thought that he was going to get dumped out of Donnie's lap but when he felt lips against his own, he startled, then melted. The kiss was gentle and sweet and when it was over Mikey was licking his lips to catch and memorize Don's flavor.

Donatello watched Mikey's expression and then a smile grew on his own face. "I think I'd very much like to give you a private showing, Michelangelo. One day soon."

"Tomorrow?"

"Ha! No. There's still another week and a half of this insanity and it looks like we're carrying common sense for everyone, right now."

Mikey couldn't help but pout playfully at that, but the pout vanished when he perked up again. "How about another kiss then? You taste good."

Again he was surprised as Donnie nuzzled his beak against him, breathing out softly in the process. He could feel his heart somersaulting in his chest as they kissed. Mikey, with anything he did, pushed forward with gusto and enthusiasm, curling the long tails of Donnie's mask in his fingers to keep him close. Donnie was just as enthusiastic but more restrained. This particular kiss he wanted to last as long as possible in order to explore every nuance and shift. Would sensation be better if they tilted in a different angle? Would Mikey's scent blossom more if he opened his mouth a little? A sound passed between them from Donnie to Mikey and the smaller turtle swallowed it up eagerly, offering a puff of breath in return.

Mikey seemed just as out of breath as Donnie was, eyes glazed slightly as he took in deep draughts of the scent. It teased him daily and now that he was so close to Donnie, it was definitely something he wanted more of along with whatever Donnie was willing to part with. He closed his eyes with a sigh, resting his forehead against Donatello's. "You smell good enough to eat, D."

While the injection was enough to curtail most of that instinct it still didn't clear it 100%. Mikey was close and warm and for the time being Donnie's 'scientific sense' was in stall mode as he found other things to interest him in. It was Michelangelo's words that roused him from that stupor and kept his hand on his brother's plastron to feel his heart pound. "S-sorry. Maybe we should move. Are you okay?"

"I'm totally fine, dude!" Now was not the time to plague Donnie with the knowledge that the inside of his shell hurt like hell. Of course, Mike was gong to need a minute before he could move without looking like all the tendons in one leg had been severed. "I'll tell you this, you are more captivating than any of your experiments, D. I'll keep that in mind when you decide on your starvation experiments again." A half playful and half-wicked grin crossed his face as he slid to the cushion next to Donnie. He wasn't ready to relinquish everything, but he could settle for sitting beside the taller turtle instead of on top of him. 

It was going to be a torturous long two weeks, he was certain of it.


End file.
